Stolen Kisses
by emyy250
Summary: Sequel to Secret Kisses. Tim was discovered in Sam's hospital room and now the spies are investigating and prodding Sam for information. What will she do for the man she loves?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A nightmare

Sam's POV

I woke up to the sounds of fighting. Was the riot not contained? I slowly realized what was going on. Tim had escaped and Clover and the girls were fighting him in the hall.

I tried to get up, but I was too woozy. "Girls, stop it!" I yelled.

They didn't hear me and kept fighting. I didn't know what to do. Jerry came with some security guards and they separated everyone. They left and a nurse came to check on me.

I was fine, but I needed more rest before she would let me go. As I lied in bed, I worried about Tim and the girls. They definitely caught him. How could he be so dumb? Coming to see me so soon. I hoped he wasn't doing anything incriminating. This was going to a nightmare to explain.

Sam's POV End

Jerry's POV

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"We were going to visit Sam when we saw _him_ in Sam's room! Check him for mind altering chemicals! He was _kissing_ Sammie!" Clover pointed at Tim. The girls agreed with her.

"I'm a weapons expert, blondie. I don't work with chemicals like that." He shot back.

"Enough! Take him to solitary confinement for the time being while we fix his cell. You three go home." I said.

The guards took Tim away and the girls left. I forgot about the mission I was supposed to give them. I sighed and rubbed my temples. This was going to be a nightmare to fix.

Jerry's POV End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Worse

Sam's POV

The girls came to see me around lunch. I put my jello down and smiled. They hugged me.

"How are you feeling?" Britney asked.

"Better." I said.

"Were you awake yesterday?" Clover asked.

"In the afternoon." I answered. "When you were fighting someone outside my room."

They paused. "After we got the riot contained, we brought you here. And I swear I put him back in his cell myself-"

"Who?" I asked.

"Scam. He got out and he… he was about to do something evil to you!" Alex said.

"Girls, I'm fine." I reassured.

"I'm glad you weren't awake when he put his nasty lips on you." Clover blanched.

"He… kissed me?" I frowned. Tim must have been more worried than I thought. He usually kissed me to comfort me or rile me up.

"Yeah, but we got him before he did anything else. Jerry checked the cameras, but we still don't know how he got here so fast." Alex smiled before wrinkling her nose.

"… Thanks." I said.

"Don't worry, Sammie. You'll be able to go home soon and rest there." Clover told me.

They think he's after me. Things got a lot worse.

Sam's POV End

Jerry's POV

It was at times like this I wish G.L.A.D.I.S. had been better behaved. She would make searching the footage of and around Timothy's cell for anything odd easier. Perhaps I can give her one last chance. But until then… Wait, what was that? I rewound the tape and watched it. What was Samantha doing in the prison sector 2 months ago? She had no reason to be there. Unless he did something to her. He does plan his escapes months in advance. Come to think of it, he did escape for week 8 months ago as well...

Jerry's POV End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Secrets

Sam's POV

"It feels good to be home." I stretched and lay on my bed.

"We should tell you about the new security system before we forget. There's sensors on the windows so if you open one, press the window button so the alarm won't go off." Clover tossed me a remote. "And press it again to close it. Oh, and we have apps on our phones that if we get separated and if we don't answer the little message it'll turn on your location."

"Ok." I nodded.

"Hey, Sam?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I looked up.

"Do you have any idea why Scam would do that sort of thing?" Clover scrunched her nose.

"Not really." I shrugged.

"We'll figure it out later. Just relax and try not to strain yourself." She left. I frowned.

I couldn't let them know I was dating Tim Scam. I just couldn't.

Sam's POV End

Jerry's POV

I called Clover and Alex. They picked up.

"Hey, Jer, how come you called us both?" Alex asked.

"I needed to make sure you two picked up." I told her.

"Us two?" Clover questioned.

"I believe Sam is under Scam's control, like hypnosis, and must not know about it." I shook my head, showing them the pictures. How else could I explain the wicked grin on her face as she freed him?

"I _knew_ he did something to her." Clover growled.

"It is imperative that we do not alert her in any way that we know anything is wrong. Or she might tell him." I explained.

"You can count on us." Alex reassured.

"How do we get her out of his control?" Clover asked.

"That's the trickier part." I said.

Jerry's POV End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jerry

Tim's POV

I was taken from my cell and dragged to an interrogation room, getting cuffed to the table. Not how I thought I'd be spending the afternoon. Jerry walked in. He stared at me with cold eyes. "Tell me your account the riot."

I couldn't erase the tapes now that I was in solitary confinement. I recounted how the sleeping powder, under the guise of drugs, began circulating a month before the riot. One of the more tech savvy Wild Lighting guys had lured one of the guards into his cell and knocked him out. Then he hacked into the system and unlocked all of our doors. I explained that I had mostly avoided anyone until I saw the guy try to break Sam's back.

"Why would you care?" He asked.

"You didn't feel the bloodlust in his eyes, the savagery. He was going to do so much more to her. That's not what she deserves." I frowned.

"What does she deserve?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry, that would have been a gruesome death for anyone." I told him.

His lips pursed. "Carry on."

I finished the story. How the mob soon surrounded us and the lucky blow to her mask. She was soon dusted and I protected her until Clover and Alex came. He, however, wasn't satisfied. I kept quiet. I knew he was curious as to why I visited Sam, but I needed time to think.

"I have all afternoon, Timothy. And we'll keep doing this until I get the truth." He stared me down.

Tim's POV End

 **The reason Jerry's questioning him about this is because there's evidence and witnesses.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wrong

Sam's POV

It had been very busy the last couple of weeks. So it was nice to just look over the jewelry Tim had given me when my watch buzzed in the secret code he had made for us. _Meet me where we first went._

Something must have been very wrong. He never sent messages when he could stop by. I grabbed my purse when I was WOOHPed. We landed on the couch.

"Girls, I'm afraid Timothy Scam has escaped again. But this time, he may be dangerously vengeful." Jerry faced the screens.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"… He wouldn't cooperate so I authorized the use an experiential machine. Something that would allow us to look into his memories. The risks being comatose at best and brain dead at worse." He explained emotionlessly.

"But he had nothing to do with the riot." I pointed out.

"Jer, I know he's a baddie, but that's totally uncool!" Clover shouted.

"Sometimes that's what happens when you have to save the world. You have to do 'uncool' things." He said. "He is a dangerous man and he's earned life serval times over. Here are your gadgets."

We were given them and sent on our way. I felt knots in my stomach as I realized Jerry had given Clover and Alex stronger gadgets than mine. Lethal ones. And I knew it was because of me.

Sam's POV End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Confrontation

Sam's POV

Clover and Alex had tracked Tim down to the department store we had gotten our watches from. And some clothes for him, but that was beside the point. They had found him in no time at all. I sent a quick message.

 _Not alone. Lethal force._

The building was clear. We walked inside and I used the X-ray Sunglasses. He was on the second floor. We ran up the escalators and he was waiting for us with a laser gun. He had a tense pull to his steps.

"You found me pretty fast. He pulled out the big guns this time." Tim said sardonically.

"Look, I don't agree with Jer using the memory machine, but you did something to Sammie! I know you did." Clover yelled.

"We saw the security footage, you hypnotized her somehow!" Alex added.

"I can think of a thousand different ways to take control of WOOHP and none of them involve keeping you spies around. What's the point of having only _one_ of you under my thumb?" He asked. "Has she done compromise your missions? Tear you apart?"

"You're just biding your time!" Clover growled.

"Maybe so." He snapped and several copies of himself came out of hiding. "These are new and improved Scamlars. Smarter, stronger, and no weakness to salt water."

"Goddammit!" Clover swore.

"They're still weak to Ice Queen Perfume." Alex said.

"G-good thinking." I smiled weakly.

They attacked us, but I noticed that they were trying to trap me. Whatever he had planned involved me. The girls tried to spray them, but they moved too quickly. I jumped to avoid the Scamlar's stretchy goop arms as Clover dodged a Scamlar's buzzsaw, knocking me off balance. I stood up and lunged for Tim. We rolled a few times before we slowed. We grappled convincingly. He pinned me to the ground.

"Do you trust me?" Tim whispered.

"Yes." I said. Then screamed in pain as he shocked the side of my neck.

Sam's POV End

Tim's POV

The spies heard her scream and went into overdrive. The remaining Scamlars covered my back as I ran deeper into the store. I needed to lose them. That's the only way this plan'll work. I pulled out two more Scamlar capsules and shattered them.

"Divide yourselves one more time and copy both our DNA. The Samantha clones should remain still unless you get caught. Keep them away the north side." I grimaced as they jumped on me.

They got what they needed and morphed into us. There were 4 copies in total. The Samantha ones had Taser burns on her neck. I tapped my temple. Clover and Alex skidded to a stop at what they saw.

"Good luck, girls. You're gonna need it. I rigged this place to blow in 30 minutes." A Scamlar taunted.

I had a radio chip under a skin colored patch. It transmits my thoughts. I just had to be careful to stay calm. I couldn't control what it transmitted if I got frustrated. We zig zagged in different directions.

It was a gamble, hoping they'd both chase a Scamlar. But I had ensured one of them would. I wasn't lying when I said it'd blow up in 30 minutes. My arms burned. I had lifted weights to prepare, but clearly the fighting from early had drained my extra stamina. I felt Sam stir lightly as we passed the food court. Halfway there.

"Stay still." I muttered.

"Scam!" Alex yelled, flying above us. She landed in front of us, wearing the Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses. "Your Scamlars don't have a heat signature like humans do."

I set Sam down. Alex punched and I blocked. I kicked. She flew back. Alex got back up and we circled each other. She charged and kicked my head. I felt the blood flow as I fell. I got up, forcing her into an arm lock. She screamed as I broke her forearm. I cried out as a laser burned me. She got in a few more shots when I knocked it out of her hand. We backed away from each other.

"Forgive me, Sam." I said as I pulled out a pistol and shot her a few times.

I picked up Sam's body and kept running. I made it to the empty store and pulled the gate down. I only had 12 minutes left. Placing her thumb on my watch, taking it off, I grabbed the bag of clothes I had hidden and stripped her of her catsuit.

"Tim, what's going on?" She groaned.

"I'm making a genetic duplicate of us. The Scamlars melt under intense heat." I said, placing my thumb on the sister scanner. "Get dressed."

"Ok." She put on the clothes I had for her.

The duplicates were almost finished growing by the time we had changed. They weren't exactly alive, but I didn't need them to be. Then we dressed them in our clothes.

"C'mon, we gotta go." I took her hand and we ran out of the exit. We had gotten to the getaway car as the mall exploded.

Tim's POV End

Alex's POV

"Clover, can you zip my dress?" I asked. My arm was still messed up from when Scam broke it.

"Sure." She did so and we walked out to the car.

Clover parked as close as she could to the funeral parlor. We were sat in the front, next to Sam's parents. There were WHOOP agents in the back. Most were there to mourn, but some were there for security. We sang some songs to honor Sam. The priest spoke and then we watched the slideshow. Then Jerry and few others spoke. I was too emotional by that point.

Then we proceeded to the graveyard. We placed flowers on her coffin before they filled it. Most of the rest of the mourners left around then. Sam's mom hugged me.

"I know you tried to save my baby- and I'm grateful." She began sobbing again.

"I'm sorry." I rubbed her back.

Guilt knotted up in my throat. I had heard Scam ask Sam for forgiveness. He had aimed for non-lethal areas. The bruises on "Scam's and Sam's" bodies seemed to come after the explosions started. I knew they were alive. And I was keeping their secret.

Alex's POV End


End file.
